Before the Beginning
by Doreloupe
Summary: Everyone knows the cute and well-loved Pucca from Sooga Village. But just how many know of her past and how she really came to be?
1. Chapter 1

Long before I had come to be a resident of Sooga Village, I used to be a part of a family like no other. I had a normal family like everyone else, a mother and a father, but we were nowhere near ordinary, in fact my whole village wasn't.

I've always been the quiet, shy type but…everyone by now knows that if someone even dares to anger me or upset me it will never end well for them. It's true I don't even know my own strength sometimes let alone my anger, but there are reasons for that too.

It all started back when I was little in my village…my home. We weren't exactly human, but at the same time we were. We each had unique abilities that quite literally made us invincible for instance my mother had a nearly indestructible head which protected her from many of the dangers we faced in our village, while my father had super strength to stop anyone from harming our family. I, myself inherited those abilities and more including the ability to transform into a mermaid and a high agility. Everyone in my village had strange and superhuman abilities which they used for good, this however, angered many other villages that knew of our existence and wished to harness our abilities in order to take over the world. Luckily for us, the origins of our abilities are lost in time and there is no danger of other villages gaining those abilities.

Not many people are sure of where the strange power actually came from but legend has it that the ones who created the world wanted a species much more intelligent and created a small village of the first super humans, those with the same abilities and powers as the creators. They then created other small villages of humans without those abilities and powers to see how the world would be like with them.

For thousands of years everything was fine and everyone lived in harmony with one another, however, other villages started to realise that they weren't as gifted as my village and began to complain and even fight my people. The creators saw what would happen in the future if they didn't do something about it now, so one night during the siege of my village the creators visited and transported our village to a different dimension and made sure to leave no trace.

After a few years, everything started to calm down a little and soon my village was forgotten by the rest of the world, but we were happy living by ourselves, we didn't need to rely on other villages to continue our existence, however, the creators wanted us to be accepted again so every 100 years they would send down one family from my village to go live with the rest of the world and to look over everyone and return once their work was complete. We would be sent down to only one village that to this day still knows of our existence, the village of the highly honourable and silent ninjas. They would facilitate our purpose and keep our existence a secret in order to prevent any chaos from occurring.

When I was three years old my family was called to be sent down and look over the world and all its people, my parents of course accepted the task and my three uncles Ho, Uncle Dumpling and Linguini accompanied us to the village. While I was still little I would train with some of the ninja children and they would always be amazed at my skills, but like their parents, wouldn't reveal anything about me to the other villages' children. For the next seven years I was happy, I had a normal life and many friends and a wonderful loving family who could make the best noodles in the world. Little did I realise that it would all change in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another normal day in the village of the ninjas, well as normal as it could get. I had recently met with one of the children of the village's head, the most honorable ninja in the entire world. The minute I saw him come out from his hut, I thought I was in love, his name was Garu. He wouldn't talk as much as his little brother, but I didn't mind since I was very much the same.

He had a full ninja suit just like his father and brother and had his hair up in pigtails which were tied with red ribbons, apparently they were for good luck. I tried my hardest to conceal my love for him, because I knew that he would soon take the vow of silence until he finished his training, which also meant he couldn't be with someone else until after he is done. I was disheartened when I found out it would be in less than a week's time, even though I had only met him a few days ago. However, his dad was also a clever one and was able to figure it out. At first I denied it, after all, I didn't want to dishonor him by not allowing him to take the vow of silence. But, his father smiled kindly at me and said it was alright, in fact, he said that Garu had similar feelings for me too. I immediately brightened up at hearing that and saw that he had been peeking from behind a tree and listening in on the entire conversation. I ran straight towards him and tackled him to the ground before he could figure out what hit him, but he didn't mind and hugged me tightly. Oh how I wish I could relive that moment now. My parents had been over and they laughed together with Garu's parents and decided to take a picture to keep the memory.

I came over to his house the day before he was to take his vow of silence and gave him a red felt heart to stitch onto his shirt as a good luck charm and so that he would remember me during his training. He gladly took it and asked his mum to sew it on to his suit for him later and then came back and kissed me on the cheek and thanked me. At first I was in shock, I didn't think he liked me like that. After I recovered, however, I went ahead and tackled him again and kissed him on the lips. He protested and tried to get away from my hug, but it was useless. He and I both knew who the stronger one was here, so if I hugged him, there is no chance of escape. I noticed, however, after I had let go of him that he was smiling gleefully so I knew he did love me back. A few minutes later, my parents came to pick me up. I turned around to see him one last time for the day and waved goodbye to him and saw that he wore the shirt with the heart on it. I smiled and left for my hut to await the next day.

Everyone in the village was preparing for the vow of silence ritual, it's not everyday a ninja takes this kind of vow since not all ninjas are qualified to take it. After several hours of preparation, Garu's father came up to me and asked me if I had wanted to be a part of the ritual as a request from Garu. I was overjoyed and agreed instantly. He brought out for me a vibrant red dress with black shoes and socks to wear and two red ribbons just like Garu's for my hair. I rushed to my house and got changed, but I was unsure how to tie up my hair. My mum came in and suggested to try the dango style, she said it was a very cute look on me and would be appropriate for these kinds of occasions. The dango style is pretty much like pigtails but instead in two buns. I agreed since it was a simple hairstyle but was also easy to do up. By this time, my hair was long enough to reach all the way down my back and little did I know it would be one of the last times I would keep it down.

After I was done and showed up at the ritual site with my family, we were told where we would sit. I looked through the crowd to see if I could find my beloved and talk to him one final time for years to come. Suddenly I feel someone poke my hair and I immediately turned around to make them stop not realising it was Garu. I quickly helped him up and apologised but he smiled and said it was fine and that he was always amazed by my strength. He then stood silent for a moment and looked at me clearly for the first time that day and I did the same. He was not in his usual outfit, instead he was wearing the ninja suit he had on previously for training and had sewed the red heart onto it with red gloves and black shoes and socks just like me. He then snapped back to reality and said to me, you look very pretty today Pucca. I blushed slightly at the comment and told him that he looked very cute in the ninja outfit. A comment which he didn't appreciate too much since the next minute he tackled me to the ground and tried to make me take it back, but he too was blushing and smiling as he did so. He hugged me one more time before getting up to start the ritual.


	3. Chapter 3

I returned to where the rest of my family was sitting. The village healer blew the ancient horn which signaled the beginning of the ritual. Throughout the entire time I just couldn't take my eyes off Garu, I started to wonder what the future would be like now that I won't be able to talk to Garu anymore for the next few years. Would I be able to go to his house every morning like I had done before? Or would have to wait until his morning training is over? Will he even have time to spend with me or his other friends in the village? What if I'm not even able to see him anymore? No...I can't bare that thought, I must see him everyday. I realised now that even though we've been friends for a few weeks, he meant so much more to me. I also secretly hope that he feels the same way about me. Then as if he read my thoughts, he glanced my way and waved to me. I quickly wave back and smile brightly to let him know I was very happy for him.

The next couple of hours were the same, Garu stood up in front of his father who then told him to recite the oath that every ninja must take before taking the Vow of Silence. He then was presented with a katana that was handed from many generations past. I will never forget that moment when he first saw the katana, his whole face seemed to light up and his eyes were full of awe. Despite this being a very serious occasion, I couldn't help but let a very quiet giggle escape my mouth since his face was very funny to watch. However, I retained my composure and noticed that Garu had heard me laugh since he discreetly mouthed "we'll talk after" to me with a slight glare. Of course, this had made me want to laugh all the more but I was able to stop myself from doing so.

After a few minutes I started to get a strange feeling deep inside me and looked to my parents whom I saw had the same expression on their faces. I looked back to Garu to try to warn him that something wasn't right, but unfortunately he was facing away from me. I start to look around to see if I could figure out what was wrong, but I couldn't see a thing out of the ordinary.

Suddenly I heard this low rumbling noise coming from under the ground, so I place my ear to the earth to figure out what it could be. Then all at once a large explosion occurred not far from the ritual site and all the huts nearby were lit on fire. Garu's father stopped the music and looked to the direction of the now burning huts, while those that inhabited them started running towards the fire in order to try and salvage any important items before they were completely destroyed. More explosions followed and soon after nearly all parts of the village was on fire.

My mother and father had already ran back to our hut to check on the Amethyst Crystal to make sure we'd be able to get back safely. I got up from my spot and rush to check on my parents, unfortunately I was too slow. Just then a large explosion occurs from where my hut is and I arrive at the scene only to see half burnt items and small bits of ash slowly raining down with black soot outlining where my hut once stood.

I walked around the area and found no traces of my parents' whereabouts and saw something half buried in the ground. I dug around the glittering object and to my horror find that it was the Amethyst Crystal, but that it had turned into a ruby red colour which meant that I had no hope of returning to my realm anytime soon. I start to frantically look around the village not able to believe that my parents are gone. No...that's impossible, they're invincible...they just can't be gone. With each passing moment, however, I started to doubt this thought and yet I just couldn't bring myself to face it. I sank down to my knees with the Crystal still in my hand. Without noticing tears started to form in my eyes and slowly rolled down my cheeks. I remember that it was the first time I had ever really wept, before then the tears were only for trivial matters, of very little importance.

Most of the village had gathered around the area I was in and some even wept with me. Garu walked up to me and then sat down in front of me and lifted my chin up so that I had to face him. His eyes were full of sorrow and it seemed that he was almost heartbroken to see me this way. Luckily for him, the destruction occurred after he took the Vow of Silence so the ritual was in a way completed and he had started his journey of becoming an honourable and silent ninja. I wished though that I would have been able to hear his comforting voice once more, especially at that moment, but I wouldn't want to shame him and so I weakly smiled back to him. He frowned even more and pulled me into a tight hug while I started to cry again. _Pucca..._ I immediately lifted my head up to Garu, who simply smiled back at me and hugged me again._Don't worry Pucca, if you ever need someone...I'll always be here._ My tears had slowed down after hearing this since I knew it was Garu talking to me through his and my own thoughts. He looked at me and kissed me one last time and smiled. I smiled back, stronger this time.

We both stood up and though the village was still damaged, everyone's spirit had risen from the previous scene. Garu and I both blushed and looked at each other slightly embarrassed. He then put on a serious expression and pulled out his Katana. _I have to go train now Pucca. I'll be back again later tonight if you plan on staying that long._ With that he gave me one last look before running off into the woods to train. I smiled as I watched him leave for his training session and let out a quiet sigh.


	4. Chapter 4 - Final

The sun has just begun to set. The sky fills with various shades of yellows, oranges, purples and pinks, while the first stars start to shine in the darkening night sky. I wait at the entrance of the village with the few things I still have left, one of the items being a picture of my family, and another being a picture of Garu. I look around at the half destroyed village for what I believe would be one of the last times I'd ever see it again. Already though changes were happening, all villagers aided one another to rebuild the huts and other things lost.

To this day, I still wonder what may have caused the fire and the disappearance of my parents. There hasn't been a day that has gone by where I haven't wondered what it would have been like with my parents still with me. Though I was glad my three uncles were still with me, they all agreed to set off for another village that was willing to take us in.

I consider myself lucky even, for I know as a fact that my parents are not dead. Although I may not be able to see them for a very long time, I know that one day I will be reunited with them in my home...the village of my beginning. I cannot say the same about Dada, another villager who has lost his parents forever. Though he will be reunited with them, it will not be in this life. That's why I asked my uncles if he could travel with us and become a part of the family. Dada even agreed to help us out as much as possible, and although he's a bit of a klutz (okay...maybe a lot of a klutz), we were glad nonetheless for this offer and accepted.

I continue to wait for Garu's return, I thought it would only be fair to tell him goodbye in person. Although now, I too will not be speaking as I have decided to take the Vow of Silence myself, to respect my parents and also to prove to Garu my love for him and my respect.

When he finally returned, the sun had already slipped behind the vast mountains and only the fading pink and purple colours remained in the sky as the midnight blue colour started to take over. He looked sad at first to see me go so soon, however, he knew it was going to happen._Goodbye Pucca_ I hear him say in my thoughts. _Goodbye Garu and thank you._ I reply. A sudden look of shock appears on his face as he hears me and I couldn't help but giggle a bit. _Y-you took the vow?_ He asked cautiously and I nodded my head in response. _I thought it would be for the best, words are not necessary for me. I will express what I mean and feel in my own way. I took it mainly in order to respect my parents..._ To which he replied _Ahh I see. That is quite understandable._ _...And also for you_ He looked at me again with a surprised expression as his cheeks started to turn a light pink colour. _I..I'm not sure I understand what you mean Pucca..._ I smile back and give him a kiss on his cheek. _I'm sure you understand now._ The smile disappears from my face as I realise the time has come for me to go. _I'm sorry Garu, but I have to go now. I hope that maybe someday I will see you again. Perhaps after your training is over and you will have become the most honourable ninja in this world. I just wish I didn't have to say goodbye._ I look at him again with a sad smile. He quickly pulls me close into a hug. _I know Pucca, I wish we didn't have to say goodbye. I've only known you for a little while, but you're one of the closest friends I've had in this village._ He releases me from the hug and looks at me again. _But I know that wherever you will be, you'll be amazing. You have abilities that far exceeds anyone in this world, as I have seen from our daily sparring practices. No matter what Pucca, always remember that I love you and no matter where you go, I'll always be thinking of you._ _I love you too Garu, and I'll never forget you or what you have done for me. Thank you Garu._

I kiss him one more time on his cheek and run towards my uncles and Dada to take my belongings and begin our journey to the new village. I turn back to look one last time at the village that welcomed us so kindly and helped us in times of need and watch Garu as he holds his hand to his cheek and waves back slowly with tears starting to form in his eyes. I wave back and try to blink away my tears and finally turn around to a new beginning.

It has only been a few months since we left the village of the highly honourable and silent ninjas. Our little company settled quickly into this new village. Sooga Village was a relatively young village that was just starting out with a small number of residents. I liked it that way. Before long, I knew everyone in the village and everyone knew me. My three uncles, Ho, Uncle Dumpling and Linguini opened up a noodles shop called the Goh-Rong and makes the most delicious za jiang noodles in the world and is a favourite of all the villagers. In fact, most of them eat there everyday. Dada now works at the Goh-Rong as a waitress and cleans up the restaurant while breaking several sets of dishes each week.

My best friend is named Ching and she has been very kind in helping me settle into the village. She is one of the most kindest, sweetest and toughest person I've met in this world. We spend many of our days sparring and spending time together as well as occasionally chasing after Abyo, whom she loves very much.

I still think of Garu everyday and wonder what he is doing right now and whether or not he has forgotten me, and I also continue to wonder if I would ever see him again. Each time I feel down, I look at the photo of Garu I took before he took the vow as a reminder of him and I smile.

All of us have heard a new person would be arriving at the village in a few days and have been told to make them feel welcomed. All of the villagers were excited to get another member, just as they had been when we first arrived at the village.

Finally the day when the new person would show up has arrived. Everyone waits in anticipation to see what they would be like. A figure shows up down the path to the entrance and I freeze unable to think nor move. I watch blankly as the figure moves closer and stops at the village entrance. I cannot believe it. It's...impossible, it can't be _him_...

_Pucca...?_ I hear a familiar voice in my thoughts. _G-garu?_ I reply. We continue to watch each other for what seemed to be an innumerable passage of time, while everyone in the village watched us silently. After getting over my initial shock I run forward and leap onto Garu and refused to let go, while he tried his hardest to scramble out from underneath with both of us knowing it was a worthless effort.

From that day onward and until several years into the future, Garu settled into the village quickly and continued his training to become an honourable ninja, while making new friends and enemies and trying to avoid me to the best of his abilities. I suppose this ends the story of my beginning before Sooga village. Now I must go for there is a certain ninja I must find to shower my love with.


End file.
